La Reine Endormie
by Michael Anderson
Summary: Un nouveau goa'uld est découvert, il se cache sur terre. Pour repère, cet épisode pourrait être intégré à la saison 9
1. Chapitre 1 : L'accueil chaleureux

**la reine endormie**

**Chapitre 1 : L'accueil chaleureux**

Un bruit assourdissant. Un flux de lumière aveuglant vint vers la foule qui s'était regroupée, puis repartit d'où il était venu, formant maintenant un disque bleu, semblable à une étendue d'eau verticale.

C'était la première fois que les gens du village observaient ce phénomène étrange.

Ils étaient venus prier leur déesse "Ma" comme tous les matins, lorsque cela c'était produit. Tous les habitants étaient apeurés, les enfants pleuraient, alors que les guerriers allaient chercher leurs armes, prêt à en découdre avec cette force surnaturelle, s'il le fallait.

Alors que tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, il se passa quelque chose d'encore plus étonnant, pour ses personnes coupées du monde et je dirais même plus, coupées de l'univers : quatre guerriers apparurent progressivement, sortant de ce flux de lumière issu de l'anneau des Dieux.

- Ah, enfin un comité d'accueil, je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer.

L'homme qui venait de parler était le chef d'équipe de SG-1, nommé Cameron Mitchell. Lui et ses hommes étaient des explorateurs venus de la planète Terre visiter d'autres mondes grâce à la porte des étoiles. C'était un artefact extraterrestre qui servait à voyager vers des milliers de planètes réparties dans la galaxie. Cameron, le chef de l'équipe ; Teal'c : l'allié extraterrestre ; Samantha Carter : la scientifique ; et l'historien : Daniel Jackson ; ils formaient SG-1, la meilleur équipe de la Terre. Ils étaient vêtus d'une tenue militaire kaki et équipés de nombreuses armes pour prévenir à toutes éventualités en cas d'attaque.

- Il n'était pas censé y avoir personne ici, Carter ? continua Mitchell.

- Si colonel en effet, le MALP n'a pas montré de signes de civilisation. Il faut croire qu'ils viennent juste d'arriver.

- En effet … fit Teal'c, un sourcil relevé en signe d'acquiescement.

- Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas les bienvenus ici, annonça Daniel en indiquant de la tête une dizaine de guerriers au regard hostile qui étaient armés d'arcs et de lances.

- Pour le comité d'accueil, on repassera ! Peut-on parler à votre chef, big-boss, grand pontife, maître, Dieu, ou je ne sais quoi avant qu'on s'entretue ? demanda Mitchell, alors que SG-1 mettait les guerriers indigènes en joue.

- C'est moi le chef de la communauté ! dit un homme tout de bleu vêtu qui se tenait à droite de la porte, derrière le comité d'accueil. Son teint été pâle, et sa voix insipide. Nous allons vous tuer pour votre insolence. Violer le sanctuaire de "Ma", quelle impudence !

Alors qu'il parlait, son expression était toujours la même, c'est à peine s'il remuait les lèvres pour parler.

- Eh ben on doit bien s'amuser dans votre village, ça déborde de joie de vivre ici, et quel accueil chaleureux ! dit alors Mitchell.

Puis se tournant vers son équipe :

- On les zat !

- Cameron… ?

- Quoi Daniel, on est en train de se faire menacer par une dizaine de sauvages, armés comme ma mère. Vous avez une meilleure idée vous… ?

- Laissez moi faire Cameron s'il vous plaît …

- Ok, ok, je vous laisse dix minutes.

- Merci.

Daniel se tourna alors vers le chef du village :

- Nous sommes venus en explorateur d'une planète lointaine, et si nous avons blessé votre Déesse, nous nous en excusons. Notre but et d'explorer des mondes, en vue de trouver des alliés ou des armes, pour lutter contre nos ennemis communs. Et c'est seulement en luttant ensemble contre cette menace que nous pourrons tous nous en sortir. Les Goa'uld et les Orii sont …

- Nous n'avons pas d'ennemis, et si nous sommes attaqués, notre déesse "Ma" quittera sa retraite sur Comana pour venir nous sauver, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Partez !!!

- Vous vous en sortez bien Daniel, continuez.

- Cameron, s'il vous plait … !

- Très bien Daniel ! Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce gars-là vous n'arriverez pas à lui vendre votre histoire, il est fanatique et buté. On dirait presque ma grand-mère Nicole.

- Votre grand-mère Cameron ? demanda Teal'c, son sourcil toujours relevé.

- Oui si vous lui demandez, elle vous prouverait par A + B, que l'extraterrestre de Roswell a réellement existé.

Sur ce Cameron se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât le regard de Carter. Elle était perplexe.

- Vous voulez parler des petits hommes verts Colonel ?

Sur ce Cameron stoppa net.

- Ok, mauvais exemple. N'empêche ils sont pas verts, ils sont gris et…

- Vous me le dites si je vous dérange, dit alors Daniel au bord de l'exaspération.

- Désolé Daniel, continuez.

A ce moment là, les guerriers se rapprochèrent de quelques mètres, l'air encore plus menaçant que de coutume.

- Partez !! ordonna alors le chef de la communauté d'un ton toujours aussi morne, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande.

- Pouvez-vous d'abord répondre à une question ? demanda Daniel alors que SG-1 visait maintenant l'ennemi.

- Dites toujours ?

- Est-ce que le mot Pont où Cappadoce vous dit quelque chose ?

- Daniel, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ces questions, je ne compte pas descendre Robin des Bois et ses copains.

- Oh oui Mitchell, croyez moi, ça l'est ! Alors vous voulez bien répondre ?

- seulement si vous me promettez de partir après.

- Je vous le promets.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes au courant, mais nous célébrons la grandeur de notre déesse à travers deux temples dans notre village. Le premier est le temple du Pont et le deuxième de Cappadoce. Ils sont reliés aux deux résidences de Ma, qui portent le même nom, mais qui se trouvent hors de notre monde, à Comana. Donc si nous avons un problème, elle reviendra par le cercle des Dieux, nous sauver.

- Vous avez ce que vous voulez Daniel ? demanda alors Cameron qui s'impatientait.

- Oh oui, plus qu'il ne m'en faut.

- Carter, composez l'adresse de la Terre, nous rentrons à la base.

2


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retour peu glorieux

**Chapitre 2 : Retour peu glorieux**

Les chevrons de la porte des étoiles s'allumèrent un par un, puis elle s'activa dans un grand fracas, une lueur bleutée s'installa alors en salle d'embarquement. Accouru dans la salle de contrôle, un général Landry intrigué :

- Que ce passe t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas mon général, répondit alors le sergent chef Harriman, technicien en charge de l'ordinateur qui contrôle la porte des étoiles. Il n'y a que SG-1 en mission, mais cela fait à peine trente minutes qu'ils sont partis et … Monsieur je reçois le code d'identification de SG-1 !

- Ouvrez l'iris !

- Bien mon général.

Le général se rendit alors en salle d'embarquement, et arriva au moment même où SG1 apparu, traversant le vortex de la porte des étoiles.

- _Home sweet home_ ! s'exclama aussitôt Cameron. Que c'est bon de se retrouver chez soi après une si longue absence, loin des siens. Ah, vous avez changé la déco ici, non ?

- Colonel … ?

- C'est une longue histoire général … Bon allez je me lance : on est arrivé, on s'est fait virer à grand coups de pompes dans le derrière et on est reparti.

- C'est tout ?

Mitchell regarda sa montre :

- Bah en moins d'une demi-heure c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

- C'est pas faux ce que vous dites-là colonel, dit alors le général Landry en souriant. Puis il ajouta :

- Débriefing dans une heure, puis il tourna les talons.

- Général Landry ?

- Oui Daniel ? demanda t-il en se retournant.

- Ce ne serait pas possible de repousser le débriefing d'une heure, j'ai quelques recherches à mener ?

- Sur cette mission ? Mais je croyais que vous n'avez rien appris…

- J'ai bien peur que si, général, et du lourd si je ne me trompe pas.

- D'accord débriefing dans deux heures.

- Merci général.

Daniel Jackson partit alors en trottinant, vers son bureau pour s'occuper de ses recherches, suivit de près par Landry en route pour le débriefing de SG-5. Toujours en salle d'embarquement, Cameron se tourna alors vers Teal'c et Carter qui étaient tous deux étonnés :

- Ah, ce Daniel, toujours à faire son intéressant …


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un débriefing mouvementé

**Chapitre 3 : Un débriefing mouvementé**

SG-1, ainsi que le général Landry, étaient en salle de débriefing depuis plus de dix minutes lorsque arriva le docteur Jackson, surchargé par une pile impressionnante de livres qu'il jeta sur la table, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière.

- Excusez-moi de mon retard général, mais c'est bien pire que ce que ne je pensais…

- Venez en au fait docteur, Mitchell m'a déjà fait son débriefing.

Daniel Jackson regarda alors Mitchell de par-dessus ses lunettes, en baissant la tête, ce qui lui donna l'air particulièrement perplexe :

- En dix minutes … ?

- Oh oui Jackson, je lui est raconté l'histoire en temps réel, et on a même eut le temps de vous attendre.

- Et vous lui avez "tout" raconté ?

- Les passages que j'ai compris en tout cas…

- Ok, bon j'y vais.

Daniel pris sa respiration, se leva, puis enchaîna :

- Le chef du village nous a parlé de la Déesse du village, qu'il a dit comme étant "Ma".

- Votre … ? demanda le général Landry.

- Non, "Ma", c'est son nom.

- Ah ok, pardon, continuez.

- Mais Mitchell ne vous en a pas parlé ?

- Ben ça fait parti de ce que je n'ai pas tout à fait comprises, répondit alors le colonel, tout penaud.

- Je vais donc aller doucement. La Déesse Ma, que les Romains identifièrent à Bellone, était honorée dans les deux Etats temples de "Comana" en Asie Mineure. Or, on nous a dit que "Ma" s'est retirée sur "Comana". L'un de ses deux Etats temples est situé dans le Pont, l'autre en Cappadoce.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez demandé au chef de la communauté de P3X213 s'il connaissait ces deux mots ! Vous vouliez savoir s'il s'agissait bien de "Comana" sur Terre !

- En effet. "Ma" est représentée comme étant farouche et terrible. Elle descendrait en droite ligne de "Meter", Déesse mère ou Déesse de la fertilité depuis le sixième millénaire avant J.C.. En effet, les déesses mères sont particulièrement présentes en Anatolie. "Ma" aurait succédée à "Meter" en tant que déesse mère dans cette région du globe.

- D'accord, gémie alors Carter, je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir.

- Ben vous avez bien de la chance Carter, pour moi c'est du chinois, déclara alors Cameron qui était plongé dans la décoration au feutre de son rapport de mission.

Teal'c pris son air le plus sérieux, releva la tête et acquiesça :

- Je suis de l'avis de Mitchell.

Daniel soupira puis ajouta :

- Je passe maintenant aux conclusions. Je crois que "Ma" est une reine mère goa'uld, qui a sévit sur notre planète pendant des millénaires, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle y soit encore.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de débriefing, même Cameron avait arrêté d'illustrer son rapport.

- Ce n'est pas possible, docteur Jackson, dit alors Teal'c avec un petits sourire, il n'y a plus de reines mères goa'ulds.

- Je sais bien Teal'c. Mais Hathor s'est bien caché des millénaires sur la Terre sans qu'on la remarque. Je peux dire la même chose de Seth. Je me suis renseigné, j'ai consulté des archives goa'uld prêtées généreusement par les Jaffas, et j'ai bien trouvé une goa'uld du nom de "Meter", condamnée par le grand conseil goa'uld. Elle se serait donc, d'après mes recherches, réfugiée sur Terre.

Cameron, content d'avoir compris quelque chose à l'explication de Daniel, cru y voir une brèche :

- Mais je croyais que nous avions affaire à "Ma"?

- "Ma" et "Meter" ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. "Meter" aurait changée son nom en "Ma" pour éviter d'être repérée sur Terre lorsqu'elle a été condamnée par le grand conseil goa'uld. C'est en tous cas ma théorie.

Le général Landry qui fixait Daniel depuis un long moment, finit par dire :

- Et je suppose que vous savez où "Meter" se trouve ?

Daniel s'assit alors, joignit ses doigts en éventail, puis répondit, gêné :

- Non, mais …

- Non ? Vous avez déjà cherché une aiguille dans une meule de foin, docteur Jackson ?

- Non, mais je sais comment lui faire cracher son aiguille.

Le général Landry haussa les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- J'ai étudié longuement les fouilles archéologique de "Comana du Pont" et de "Comana de Cappadoce".

- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Les archéologues qui ont fouillé à "Comana du Pont" ont trouvé une tablette en métal complètement lisse, et ceux de "Comana de Cappadoce" ont déterré un objet métallique en forme de goutte d'eau, arrondi au dessus et lisse en dessous.

Daniel appuya alors sur le bouton d'une télécommande et une diapo montrant ses deux objets apparut devant eux, sur le mur.

- Mais c'est le truc que les goa'ulds utilisent comme un livre avec son bidule pour tourner les pages, énonça Cameron qui était, décidément, particulièrement inspiré. A tel point que tout le monde se tourna vers lui, étonné. Gêné, il ajouta :

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas ça ?

Daniel Jackson continua :

- Si c'est bien cela. Une tablette goa'uld et son artefact qui sert a changer les pages. Comme les deux sanctuaires de "Comana du Pont" et de "Comana de Cappadoce" ne sont pas fouillés par les mêmes équipes, il n'ont donc pas encore fait le lien entre les deux.

Le général Landry se leva, décidé :

- Bon travail, docteur Jackson, je fais venir immédiatement ces deux objets à la base.

- Merci monsieur.

- Rompez.

Le général se rendit alors à son bureau s'occuper des démarches pour faire venir les artefacts goa'ulds. Pendant se temps Teal'c et Daniel, sortirent rapidement de la salle : Daniel pour continuer ses recherches et Teal'c pour exploser ses deux sacs de sable quotidien. Cameron, qui était le seul à ne pas s'être levé, paraissait soucieux. Carter le remarqua, et lui demanda :

- Un problème Cameron ?

Il sursauta, tiré de ses réflexions :

- Hein ? Non, non, Carter. Je me demandais seulement comment Daniel avait bien pu trouver tous ça en à peine deux heures, alors que moi j'ai eu tout juste le temps de battre mon record contre Teal'c à "Counter Strike" sur console, en salle de repos …


	4. Chapitre 4 : La taupe des glaces

**Chapitre 4 : La taupe des glaces **

- La prochaine fois que qu'on doit négocier avec une population extraterrestre, on suit mon idée, on les zat, ou on zat Daniel, au choix.

Cameron était morose. L'hélicoptère était en train de s'éloigner et laissait SG-1, avec son guide, sur une étendue blanche, parcourue par les vents.

- Pourquoi encore l'Antarctique ? Pourquoi il n'y a jamais de goa'ulds aux Seychelles, aux Antilles, ou à Hawaï ? Mais non, notre lot quotidien c'est l'Antarctique ! Rien de mieux qu'une température négative pour motiver ses troupes !! Tempêta encore Mitchell.

Le guide pris alors les choses en main :

- Suivez moi, messieurs.

L'équipe, constitué de ces cinq hommes, partit aussitôt à l'assaut du froid et du vent.

Pour lutter contre ces rudes conditions climatiques, SG-1 avait été dotée de bonnets épais, d'après- skis, et de combinaisons blanches, épaisses, doublées en fourrure.

Cela valu une remarque à Teal'c de la part de Cameron :

- Cette combinaison vous va a merveille Teal'c. On dirait l'abominable Jaffa des neiges.

Un haussement de sourcil sévère accueillit cette remarque.

- Au fait Carter, enchaîna le colonel, pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi l'autre serpent a décidé de venir s'enterrer ici ? Ce n'était pas en Anatolie qu'elle était vénérée ?

- Cela vous arrive de suivre les briefings de temps en temps ? lui remarqua Daniel, l'air exaspéré.

- Vous je ne vous parle plus. Quand je penses que je devais passer mon week-end avec des potes à boire des bières en regardant un match de foot ! Au lieu de ça, je vais passer mon week-end, à gratter la glace à la recherche d'un alien ! Tout ça de votre faute Daniel, si vous n'aviez pas …

Carter lui coupa la parole :

- Cameron, vous voulez que je réponde à votre question oui ou non ?

- Oui allez y, on a qu'à dire que j'avais fini de parler.

- De râler oui. Dit alors Daniel l'air de rien.

Cameron lui lança alors un regard dépourvu d'aménité. Ce fut ce moment-là que Carter choisi pour répondre à la question initiale de son supérieur hiérarchique :

- Nous sommes ici, car Daniel a transcrit la tablette goa'uld. Elle nous a indiqué que "Meter" est partie se cacher en Antarctique, dans son sarcophage, lorsque les recherches du conseil goa'uld pour la trouver se sont intensifiées. Elle a choisi le seul point du globe ou elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée le temps qu'elle se cacherait : sous la glace de l'Antarctique. Elle donne sa position exacte sur cette tablette, pour que ses serviteurs viennent la réveiller, le danger passé. Elle devait y rester une dizaine d'années à l'intérieur du sarcophage, voir peut être un siècle ou deux. Mais apparemment ça ne c'est pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu et cela fait maintenant plus de deux milles ans qu'elle attend dans son sarcophage. Pourquoi ? Je vois deux solutions : ou ses esclaves sont tous morts, peut être tués par le grand conseil goa'uld, ou alors ils n'ont pas été tués, mais ont profité de l'occasion pour abandonner "Meter" à son sort, et se libérer ainsi de l'esclavage.

Cameron haussa les sourcils :

- Les premiers sholvas de l'histoire ?

- ça se pourrait bien, en effet.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du site. On voyait des geysers de glace se former alors que la dynamite explosait un peu partout devant eux. Une dizaine de tractopelles dégageaient la glace dynamitée.

Un technicien vint bientôt à leur rencontre :

- La glace a été scannée avec l'aide du Dédale, à l'endroit indiqué par les coordonnées que vous nous avez donné. On a détecté quelque chose qui pourrait bien être un sarcophage goa'uld. Nous sommes en train de mener les fouilles.

- Très bon travail. Quand est-ce que vous pensez l'avoir déterré… ? Puis Cameron, après mûres réflexions, ajouta :

- Ou plutôt déglacé en fait ?

- D'ici une demi-journée.

- Très bien ! En attendant moi et mon équipe allons nous reposer dans notre tente et nous désaltérer. Après ce long trajet en hélicoptère et une marche à pieds harassante, on ne l'a pas volé. Mais le premier qui me met un glaçon dans mon verre, je le fous dans le sarcophage à la place du serpent et je rebouche le trou moi-même !!!

*

SG1 s'occupait pour tuer le temps, le sarcophage n'ayant pas encore été découvert. Daniel lisait un livre sur "La religion en Anatolie", Carter pianotait sur son ordinateur, Teal'c était en pleine méditation, tandis que Cameron faisait la sieste sur un fauteuil.

Dehors on entendit bientôt le bruit caractéristique d'une personne courant dans la neige. La tente s'ouvrit alors, faisant rentrer le froid et la neige. Un technicien hors d'haleine, apparu sur le seuil de la porte, l'air épouvanté :

- On l'a trouvé.

Cameron, réveillé par tous ce remue-ménage, enleva ses pieds de la petite table où était posé son verre puis dit :

- Bien joué !

- Mais il y a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Il a disparu.

Un silence glacial s'installa alors à l'intérieur de la tente.

**

En moins de temps qu'il ne me faut pour l'écrire, SG-1 fut sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, suivit par le technicien qui expliquait ce qui c'était passé :

- Alors qu'on venait juste de sortir le sarcophage de la glace qui l'entourait, il y a eu une lumière blanche éblouissante, puis le sarcophage a disparu.

Effectivement, à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le sarcophage, ou ne voyait qu'un trou béant, entouré de tractopelles.

Cameron décida de passer à l'action :

- Une idée Carter ?

- Je pense que cela vient d'un téléporteur Asgard.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Mais pourquoi les Asgards nous volerait-il ce sarcophage ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit leur œuvre.

- Qui alors ? Le Dédale ?

- Non, le Dédale est reparti de suite après avoir scanné les environs.

Cameron sembla perdu :

- A qui pensez-vous alors ?

- A Baa'l.

- Je les avais oublié ceux-là !

- Et comme on sait que Baa'l et "la Confrérie" ont la technologie de téléportation Asgard …

- Mais pourquoi auraient-t- ils besoin d'une reine mère goa'uld ?

Tandis que Carter réfléchissait, Daniel Jackson intervint :

- C'est évident ! Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de repeupler la galaxie avec des Goa'ulds, tous dévoués à votre cause !!

Carter acquiesça :

- Un point pour vous. Mais quelque chose d'autre m'intrigue.

Cameron sembla surpris :

- Quoi donc Carter ?

- Comment ont-ils bien pu savoir que nous cherchions une reine mère goa'uld ici ? Cette mission est classée secret défense et il y a seulement un nombre minimum de personnes informées de ce secret. De plus, pour téléporter un objet a moitié enfoui dans la glace, il faut le marquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Donc vous pensez à une taupe ?

- Oui, c'est bien mon idée.

- Mais il n'y a que notre équipe ici, et des techniciens qui ont toute la confiance du SGC, ils ont souvent travaillé avec nous. Certains font même parti du SGC.

- Quelqu'un, pourtant, a bien dû mettre une balise sur le sarcophage. Comment se serait-t-il téléporté sinon ?

- Très bien Carter, informez le général Landry de la situation. Teal'c, Daniel, venez avec moi, il faut qu'on trouve la taupe.

***

Carter s'éloigna en direction de la tente où se trouvait le radio émetteur, tandis que les autres partaient en direction du campement des techniciens. Ils s'occupèrent d'abord du chef des opérations, un homme grand, mince, originaire d'Allemagne dont il gardait un léger axent, ce fut Daniel qui l'interrogea :

- Qui a découvert le sarcophage en premier ?

- C'est simple, c'est l'équipe six, elle est composée de trois techniciens. Georges Fleming s'occupe de la dynamite, Bob Wright du tractopelle, et James Stuart dirige l'équipe. Vous les trouverez sous leur tente.

- Qui vous a prévenu de la découverte ?

- Le chef d'équipe bien sûr, par radio. Puis on est tous arrivé sur les lieux, et le sarcophage c'est envolé sous notre nez.

- Ils ont déjà travaillé ensemble ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

SG-1 décida alors d'aller interroger James Stuart et ses hommes. En sortant de la tente, ils faillirent se heurter à Carter, qui les cherchait :

- J'ai expliqué au général Landry la situation. Il nous dit de continuer dans notre investigation. Il nous demande de retrouver le sarcophage et de le ramener. Le cas échéant il nous autorise à détruire le sarcophage. Il ne doit surtout pas tomber entre les mains de Baa'l. Ça serait catastrophique. On nous envoie le Dédale en renfort. Et vous, vous avez avancé ? demanda-t-elle à Mitchell.

Il y eut un silence et Cameron se tourna vers Daniel.

- On a avancé Daniel ?

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel :

- Bien sûr qu'on a avancé, on sait maintenant que c'est un membre de la sixième équipe qui a fait le coup. Je pense que c'est James Stuart, la taupe. En tant que chef d'équipe, c'est lui qui a dû arriver au sarcophage en premier. Puis il a averti tout le monde par radio, pour être sur qu'ils arrivent sur les lieux au moment même où le sarcophage disparaîtrait. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que nous soyons présent. Ils devaient penser qu'il y aurait seulement les techniciens, qui ne sont pas au courant pour les balises de téléportation.

- Bien sur. Je vous aurais dit tout ça moi-même Carter, mais vous me connaissez : je suis modeste, je préfère laisser parler les autres.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois.

- Daniel et moi on part chercher la taupe. Carter, installez Teal'c à l'intérieur d'une tente et baissez la lumière. Teal'c je compte sur vous pour prendre votre air le plus féroce, comme la foi au mess, où le cuistot n'a pas voulu vous resservir.

Cameron eut un petit sourire en coin :

- Ce gars-là va faire dans son pantalon, c'est moi qui vous le dis !!

****

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Je veux mon avocat !

- En Antarctique ?! Pourquoi pas un bouquet de fleurs aussi ?! ironisa Cameron.

James Stuart se faisait traîner par Daniel et Cameron depuis plus d'une centaine de mètres, en direction de la tente ou Teal'c attendait patiemment. Arrivés à destination ils le firent entrer et refermèrent la porte derrière lui. Il fallu un moment à James Stuart pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui l'entourait. Il distingua au bout d'un moment, une espèce d'armoire à glace, assis derrière un bureau, dont le regard en disait long sur ses intentions…

*****

Teal'c sortit de la tente peu de temps après.

- Il a parlé.

Cameron se retourna vers Teal'c l'air faussement surpris :

- Non ? Qui s'en serait douté ? Sans rire Teal'c, vous feriez parler un muet. Alors qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Ce qu'on savait déjà. Il travaille pour "la Confrérie" depuis un an. Ils lui ont donné un gros cachet pour marquer le sarcophage. Tout c'est fait par Internet, il n'a vu personne.

- Rien d'utile quoi.

- Il a aussi dit qu'il a moyen de contacter "la Confrérie" en cas de problème à l'aide son portable. Ils lui ont fourni une balise à lui aussi pour qu'il soit téléporté en cas de problème.

- ça c'est plus intéressant déjà. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas alerté "la Confrérie" par radio quand on est venu le chercher ?

Teal'c sourit :

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps vu que vous êtes rentré dans sa tente sans prévenir puis que vous l'avez embarqué en le traînant jusqu'ici, sans ménagement.

- Bon argument. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sam, maintenant ?

- On trouve la radio de James Stuart, puis on lui apporte, en l'obligeant de dire qu'il est en danger, qu'il veux être téléporté. Préalablement, on se sera saisi de la balise et … nous arriverons sur le vaisseau goa'uld qui doit être camouflé. Aux dernières nouvelles de la base, le Dédale n'a détecté aucun vaisseau. C'est donc notre seule solution.

Daniel dit alors tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

- On va se battre a quatre contre un vaisseau goa'uld entier ?

Mitchell répliqua :

- Et alors Daniel ce n'est pas la première fois, si ? De plus on aura l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. SG-1, on se change, pour être plus à l'aise sur le vaisseau, on embarque toutes les armes que l'on a en stock. Carter, prévenez la base et le Dédale pour qu'il puisse nous couvrir. Nous partons dans une heure. Que je suis content de quitter ce glaçon. J'espère qu'ils ont la clim. là-haut …


	5. Chapitre 5 : Opération suicide

**Chapitre 5 : Opération suicide **

Une patrouille Jaffa se rendit en salle de téléportation, pour recevoir James Stuart. Ils entrèrent et se placèrent au quatre coins de la salle. L'un d'eux se rendit au panneau de contrôle et appuya sur un motif en forme de losange. Tout d'un coup une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce, puis disparut, laissant la place à quatre guerriers de la Terre, armés jusqu'aux dents. La lutte fut brève. SG-1 avait l'effet de surprise avec eux. Les tirs de zat, de lances et de M-60 raisonnèrent dans la salle. Les jaffas n'eurent pas le temps de riposter correctement. Ils furent bientôt tous neutralisés. Cameron prit alors la parole :

- Désolé pour la femme de ménage. Teal'c et Daniel, vous vous occupez de trouver le sarcophage et de le marquer avec une balise pour que le Dédale puisse le téléporter. Moi et Carter, on coupe le bouclier, pour que la téléportation soit possible. N'oubliez pas que le Dédale, qui connaît maintenant la position du vaisseau goa'uld grâce à nos balises, ouvre le feu dans une heure. Si nous nous trouvons encore à bord, on sera en première loge pour le feu d'artifice. Silence radio. N'oubliez pas que la mission repose presque entièrement sur l'effet de surprise. On y va ! Bonne chance !

Les deux équipes se séparèrent alors.

*

Teal'c marchait devant tandis que Daniel trottinait pour essayer de le suivre désespérément.

- Teal'c vous savez ou vous allez ?

- En effet.

- Vous pensez au laboratoire ?

- En effet.

- Vous savez que c'est toujours un bonheur de discuter avec vous ?

Teal'c n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il c'était arrêté net et faisait signe à Daniel qu'une patrouille Jaffa avançait vers eux. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se dissimuler à l'œil de l'ennemi. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer et gâcher ainsi leur effet de surprise, ils décidèrent de se cacher dans une salle et d'attendre le passage de la patrouille. Une fois qu'ils n'entendirent plus le cliquetis caractéristique de l'armure Jaffa, Teal'c décida de continuer :

- La voie est libre docteur Jackson, on y va !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

**

Cameron avançait l'arme à la main à gauche du couloir alors que Carter surveillait le coté droit. Ils avançaient à pas feutrés. Ils se faisait seulement signe de la main dès qu'ils entendaient du bruit, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils arrivèrent finalement après un long moment à la salle de commande du vaisseau sans avoir rencontré de patrouilles Jaffas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, le dos collé au mur, puis Cameron chuchota :

- Il va sûrement y avoir de la compagnie derrière cette porte.

- Sans aucun doute Colonel, la salle de commande est toujours gardée.

- On y va à trois Carter. Un … deux … TROIS !!!!!

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Cameron roula de coté vers la droite, Carter vers la gauche, puis…

- Mais il n'y a personne ici Carter !

- Je ne comprends pas mon colonel.

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre non plus. Occupez vous d'abaisser le bouclier. Je vais monter la garde dans le couloir, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille…

***

Teal'c se retourna alors intrigué, puis vit la même chose que Daniel avait déjà vu : un sarcophage sur lequel on voyait de l'eau dégouliner.

Le docteur Jackson sourit :

- Ils ont dû le mettre ici en attendant de l'analyser. Je lui mets une balise, occupez-vous du pain de C4 Teal'c. Si on ne peut pas le ramener, on a pour ordre de le détruire.

Une foi le travaille fini, Daniel soupira puis annonça :

- Notre travaille ici est fini, il y a plus qu'à attendre que Carter et Cameron s'occupent du bouclier …

Teal'c acquiesça de la tête.

A ce moment là, deux portent s'ouvrirent et plusieurs unités de Jaffas entrèrent, les mettant en joue. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Traversant les rangs, arriva alors Baa'l, tout sourire :

- Croyiez-vous vraiment qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous veniez ici ? Les Jaffas que vous avez tués en salle de téléportation ont été découverts il y a peu, il était facile de savoir où vous alliez aller. La partie est finie.

Baa'l fut interrompu par un bruit venant du sarcophage, un craquement. Ensuite il s'illumina, puis commença à s'ouvrir.

Baa'l avait l'air terrifié :

- Que se passe t-il ?

Un jaffa pris la parole :

- Le sarcophage s'ouvre, maître.

- Je vois bien imbécile ! Comment c'est possible ? Personne n'y a touché.

- Il devait être programmé pour s'ouvrir une fois décongelé.

Un autre craquement marqua l'ouverture complète du sarcophage. On vit bientôt une main apparaître, puis une autre, et se fit bientôt le buste d'une grosse femme hideuse qui apparu à la vue de tous. Baa'l s'inclina alors, puis dit :

- Bienvenue parmi nous "Meter", grande Déesse goa'uld, mère aimée et estimée.

"Meter" se tourna lentement vers lui, ses yeux brillèrent. Elle se leva ensuite puis descendit du sarcophage. Cela lui pris beaucoup de temps, son obésité l'handicapant. Pendant ce temps, personne ne pipait mot.

Une fois debout devant Baa'l, toujours à genoux, elle demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Baa'l, un des dernier grands maîtres goa'ulds qui subsistent …

- MENSONGE !!!

Sa voie caverneuse raisonna à l'intérieure de la pièce.

- Nous nous sommes fait éliminer par les Terriens, les Asgards et les Tok'Râ.

- Mon roi Râ est-il toujours en vie ?

- Non, c'est le premier à s'être fait tué par les Terriens.

- Bandes d'incapables !! Les Terriens sont aussi inoffensifs que des fourmis.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changés en 2000 ans.

- 2000 ans ? Mais personne ne m'a réveillé ?

- Je crains que vos esclaves vous aient trahit.

Le visage de "Meter" se crispa, ce qui le rendit encore plus horrible :

- Ils vont me le payer !!

- 2000 ans d'intérêts, ça commence à faire beaucoup, plaisanta Daniel, content de son jeu d'esprit.

- Digne de Cameron Mitchell, docteur Jackson.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment, mais merci quand même Teal'c.

Baa'l fit un mouvement de la main vers eux deux :

- Nous avons justement un Terrien et un Sholva, ici même. Faites leur ce qui vous plaira pour les punir de cette trahison et de leur insolence.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de les tuer de mes propres mains, une fois que tu m'auras expliqué pourquoi tu te prosternes devant moi alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, ma tête était mise a prix.

- Pour être franc, j'ai besoin de vous pour repeupler la galaxie de goa'ulds.

Le visage de la reine se contracta en un rictus hideux :

- Tu m'as réveillé seulement pour te servir de moi comme poule pondeuse ?

- Mais ma reine, vous serez respectée et vous …

- Tais-toi !! Je n'ai jamais servi personne d'autre que moi-même et je compte bien que cela continue.

Baa'l qui était resté calme jusqu'à présent, haussa le ton et se leva :

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, vous l'avez dit vous-même : votre tête est mise a prix !!

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça !

La reine mère tendit son bras droit vers son poignet gauche pour activer son bouclier, puis tendis sa main vers Baa'l, le menaçant. Mais il avait eu le temps lui aussi de mettre en route sa protection. Maintenant ils se visaient mutuellement.

- Dernier avertissement, Baa'l ! Libère-moi ou meurt !

- Vous rêvez !

Quelques Jaffas se mirent à tirer sur "Meter", mais voyant que cela ne servait à rien, ils s'enfuirent tous, laissant Daniel et Teal'c tout seul avec les deux goa'ulds.

"Meter" cria soudain :

- ALORS MEURT !!!!

A ce moment-là, Daniel montra a Teal'c le C4. Ils eurent à peine le temps de sauter dans le couloir, que les deux goa'ulds se tirèrent dessus. En suivit une énorme explosion, qui ébranla le vaisseau tout entier. Lorsque le vaisseau fut stabilisé, Daniel s'exclama :

- Deux goa'ulds en moins, merci au C4 !!!

- Vous avez parlé trop vite Daniel, je crois.

Teal'c indiqua du doigt une forme noire, non loin de là. C'était "Meter". Mal en point, mais toujours vivante, éjectée de la pièce par le souffle de l'explosion. Elle remua, se leva lentement puis dit :

- Vous ! Vous allez me le payer !

- Encore des menaces ! On ferait bien de fuir Teal'c.

- En effet, Daniel Jackson.

****

Carter se rendit à l'évidence : on avait saboté les commandes. Il lui était impossible d'abaisser le bouclier. Elle vit Cameron entrer dans la pièce, et s'apprêtait à le lui dire, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait les mains attachées dans le dos.

Entra alors Baa'l, suivi de près par une escorte de Jaffas. Cameron s'expliqua :

- Je montais la garde, quand tête de serpent m'est tombé dessus avec ses gorilles en armure, on aurait dit "Fort Alamo" … AIE !!

Baa'l venait de le frapper sur la nuque, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux, puis le tira par les cheveux :

- Dorénavant tu parleras quand je te le dirais, compris !?

- Oui maman.

Puis le goa'uld se tourna vers Carter :

- Cela ne vous étonne pas de me voir ici, Carter ?

- Lequel de vous ?

Baa'l se mit à rire :

- C'est vrai que nous sommes beaucoup. Rien que sur ce vaisseau, nous sommes deux. Mon double doit s'occuper de vos amis en ce moment. S'ils ne sont pas déjà morts. Jaffa !! Amenez-la moi !

Conformément à l'ordre de leur maître, ils s'avancèrent vers Carter, leurs lances pointées sur elle, lorsque un bruit d'explosion résonna à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Une partie du plafond du vaisseau tomba alors sur les Jaffas. Certains moururent, d'autres s'enfuirent. Carter profita de cette panique, pour défaire les liens de Cameron et quitter la pièce. Baa'l ne réagit pas tout de suite, gêné par les débris qui tombaient tout autour de lui. Il finit par partir à la poursuite des deux fuyards. Il les avait presque rejoint, lorsque le plafond lui tomba dessus, projetant un épais nuage de poussière.

Carter et Mitchell s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés dans le couloir.

- Je crois qu'on peut utiliser la radio maintenant Carter : l'effet de surprise, c'est raté.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mon colonel.

Elle sortit la radio, et la tendit à Cameron qui s'en saisit.

- Daniel, Teal'c, Vous me recevez ?

Ils attendirent un moment, avant d'entendre la voix du docteur Jackson :

- Oui, on vous entend cinq sur cinq. On a détruit le sarcophage, contraints et forcés et …

- Bien joué !! Un goa'uld en moins, et j'en profite pour vous remercier : l'explosion nous a sauvé la mise ici … On a un Baa'l détruit chez nous.

- On a bien détruit un goa'uld, mais pas celui auquel vous pensez. On a nous aussi tué un Baa'l.

- Comment ça ?

- "Meter" est sortie de son sarcophage, et a survécue à l'explosion.

- Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Pas loin, juste derrière nous, elle nous poursuit.

- Rendez-vous aux chasseurs goa'ulds, c'est le seul moyen de sortir du vaisseau avant que le … Cameron regarda sa montre, avant de finir sa phrase :

- … Dédale n'attaque dans dix minutes. Terminé.

Puis Mitchell se tourna vers Carter :

- On y va !

A ce moment là ils entendirent du bruit venant de la salle des commandes et virent avec horreur Baa'l sortir des décombres.

- Vous ne sortirez pas vivant de ce vaisseau !

Carter et Mitchell prirent alors leurs jambes à leur cou, en direction du point de rendez-vous.

*****

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux équipes se rejoignirent devant le sas d'entrée, de la salle ou sont entreposé les chasseurs goa'ulds. Tout le monde était essoufflé. Daniel parla le premier :

- Dépêchons nous, nous avons "Meter" à nos trousses !

Cameron se retourna, puis dit :

- Et nous Baa'l. Carter, occupez vous d'ouvrir le hangar pour éviter qu'on s'y écrase comme des moucherons en partant. Les autres, aux vaisseaux !

Daniel et Teal'c s'installèrent dans un vaisseau, Mitchell dans un autre, attendant Carter. C'est à ce moment-là que le sas s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Baa'l, couvert de poussière. Cameron sortit sa radio :

- Dépêchez vous Carter, on a de la compagnie !

- J'ai fini, j'arrive !

En effet, la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit, faisant découvrir un astre bleuté que Mitchell ne connaissait que trop bien : la Terre.

Carter était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle vit le goa'uld qui s'était intercalé entre elle et le vaisseau. Il la menaçait de sa main ouverte, armée :

- Au revoir colonel Carter !

A ce moment là Baa'l fut projeté en l'air, retomba lourdement sur son flanc, puis se releva, difficilement. "Meter" se tenait en face de lui, sa main tendue, le menaçant :

- Encore toi ! Mais jamais tu ne meures donc Baa'l ?!

Puis elle tira de nouveau. Il eut le temps de la contrer, ce qui les fit reculer tous deux de trois mètres. Ils s'avancèrent tous deux, tirèrent de nouveau, et se fut le même résultat.

Carter profita de cette aubaine, pour monter à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

- On y va ! Lança Cameron à l'aide de sa radio. Il nous reste trente secondes avant le feu d'artifice !

Les deux chasseurs décollèrent, et furent vite hors du vaisseau mère goa'uld. Les deux goa'ulds se battaient toujours lorsque le Dédale apparu comme par magie, puis se mit à tirer de nombreux missiles en direction du vaisseau mère, qui explosa rapidement. La déflagration qui s'ensuivit, secoua un peu les deux chasseurs goa'ulds, qui se stabilisèrent rapidement.

Cameron appela alors le Dédale par radio :

- SG-1 appelle le Dédale. Serait-il possible de monter à bord ?

- Nos soutes vous sont ouvertes, colonel.

- Merci. Terminé.

Mitchell reposa alors sa radio :

- Carter ?

- Oui ?

- Serait-il possible la prochaine fois d'éviter les clones, les divinités obèses décongelées, les vols de vaisseaux, les courses effrénées et _tutti quanti_ ? Les goa'ulds, moi, j'en ai ras la casquette !

Carter sourit alors :

- C'est notre lot quotidien.

La radio se mit à fonctionner, et on entendit la voix de Daniel.

- Cameron ?

- Oui Daniel ?

- Je crois que "Meter" n'était pas la seule, j'ai fait une mauvaise traduction. Je pense que "Ma" n'est pas une autre "Meter", mais qu'elle est sa fille, enterrée non loin d'elle.

- Quoi !! Vous vous fichez de moi Daniel !

On entendit alors Teal'c grogner, puis Daniel repris la parole, l'air joyeux :

- J'avais parié cent dollars avec Teal'c que vous marcheriez. Merci Cameron !

- Allez au diable, Jackson !!!

**FIN**


End file.
